Talk:Sanguine
This page needs editing for spelling and grammar, and it looks like the article repeats itself Sneak+stab (talk) 04:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Snak+Stab Sanguine appearing in Morvunskar As I received my final totem quest, it happened to be in Movunskar which I had already cleared out. I ventured there and fought against the respawned mages, but when I entered the main large room with a dining table and a staircase leading to an arch cryomancer and her chest (which had the totem), I saw that the arch cryomancer was throwing spells at someone or something. I quickly disposed of her with a bow, but when I looked in the direction she was firing I saw Sanguine himself! He was floating in the air and a few seconds later he simply appeared next to me. He was not hostile and had four sets of phrases: "Need something?", "What are you starin' at?", "Yes?", "What do you want?", "I don't owe you money, do I?", and "Hmm?". Why on earth is Sanguine here? Has anyone seen him at this location or elsewhere after finishing the quest (I did that a while ago)?. Also Sanguine seemingly cannot be brought into combat. I tried a few times to nail him in the cranium with my bow and the arrows just bounced away from him =( Flamdring (talk) 08:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Confirmed. I just finished "A Night To Remember" and was teleported back to Whiterun, and decided to clean up my mess at Morvunskar, and LO-AND-BEHOLD! There was Sanguine, just walking around the area just below the throne steps. He also says if you try to sneak near him, "Are you tryn' to hide, cuz can see you plane as day." Also, ya he is un melee-able and un pickpocket-able. Willhelm 55 (talk) 09:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Further note, I returned to Morvunskar for a misc quest a while later, all of the enemies had respawned and were attacking Sanguine as was stated, but interestingly enough, he does not show up as an entity with aura whisper xD Willhelm 55 (talk) 23:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) True Party Man My second favorite Daedric prince. Second only to Sheogorath. Love them both <3Idk000000 (talk) 17:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Is there any way to pickpocket Sanguine? He doesn't respond to activating while sneaking and will just interact as if you activated him to talk. I wondered if there is any way around this? ```` Tracking down Sanguine I read the posts about how sanguine is missing and cant be found. I figured out a way to find him. Accoding to other posts, he appears at lv 14 and the rose is on the loading screen. Look at your early quests and see what questline you were doing around the time you would have been lv 14 and check the towns that are used in those quests. He should appear and the rose on the loading screen will appear too. Example: I was doing dark brotherhood quests early on so i checked out falkreath and dawnstar and sure enough he was in dawnstar. i am at lv 81 and this worked for me. "Sanguine's minion" in /Solitude I already changed this once but someone reverted it back. The person being referred to is NOT a follower of Sanguine, but a priest at the temple of divines. --AmbieSushi 20:06, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha I just found Sanguine in Morvunskar, apparently he says "never should have come here" and attacks you with an iron or steel dagger and does very little damage if you turn into a werewolf in front of him... Go and try it :D 15:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Crusfyr Speculation, Trivia There is one paragraph in this article that seems to have speculation masked as fact (the assertion that Sanguine's words are the same as beggars because the voice is the same). Does anyone know this for a fact, or should it be removed? Also, since the entire paragraph is describing an incidental appearance, should iut move to the Trivia section? Cubears (talk) 14:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Mention of Dionysius appropriate? Are trivia items like the Dionysius mention appropriate for TES wiki? It just seems speculative, plus it really adds nothing to anyone's understanding of the game. Cubears (talk) 11:31, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *maybe not "to anyone's understanding of the game", but maybe it'll get people interested in ancient Greek history or something, you never know, so I'd say - add the Dionysus reference!Fekyu 14:38, July 25, 2015 (UTC)